Tonkor
| notes = |secondary elemental damage type = |secondary elemental damage = 325.0 | users = Nightwatch Reaver }} The Tonkor is a Grineer grenade launcher which fires concussion explosives that can launch its owner airborne. Compared to the Penta, the Tonkor has slightly less explosion damage and magazine size, but boasts a higher fire rate, faster reload, and good critical potential. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages : *Grenades deal damage when hitting an enemy. *High critical chance and good multiplier stats. *High AoE damage. **325 damage that can be increased by mods. *Decent fire rate for a grenade launcher type weapon. *Can use the exclusive Firestorm mod. *Zooming ( ) will display the next grenade's trajectory. *Can be used to 'rocket jump' for the wielder exclusively. **Cannot be used to move Tenno-created allies from powers such as Saryn's Molt, Loki's Decoy, Chroma's Effigy. *Deals only 50 maximum damage to user regardless of mods. Disadvantages : *Grenades have a relatively slow projectile speed and heavy arcing. *Grenades have a high bouncing capability which makes it hard to stack on a desired spot. *Small magazine size. *The grenades deal both and damage on direct hits only. *Second lowest max ammo of all primary weapons. *Low accuracy. *Shooting at enemies that are close will force you upwards. **However, this can be used to chain to a melee slam attack, or other airborne offensive such as shooting your second shot underneath you. *Grenades will damage the player, albeit much less than the similar Penta. *Draws from the rare sniper ammo pool. *Unlike the Penta, the grenades cannot be detonated manually or prematurely, forcing the player to aim directly at enemies in most cases. **If grenades miss, stepping on them will cause them to detonate, dealing the same damage as usual. *Grenades have a long fuse time which may make crowd control more challenging. Notes *The Tonkor's grenades will explode immediately upon hitting a player or enemy. **The grenades will also explode upon touching the Cryopod in a Defense mission, damaging nearby enemies. Note that the Cryopod will also take fifty damage upon doing so, similar to when using the grenades to jump. **If the grenade fails to hit a player or enemy, it will bounce several times off any hard surfaces and environmental objects before detonating five seconds after it settles on the ground. *The Tonkor will only hit an enemy with a direct hit if it hits the player model. This can result in the grenades bouncing between enemy legs. *It is possible to achieve red critical hits with Point Strike and Critical Delay, landing a 104.3% critical chance. This can be further increased using the Arcane Avenger enhancement, reaching a 134.3% total critical chance. **Explosions from the Tonkor grenades, as with all other explosive weapons, almost always cause headshots. Since Tonkor has the highest critical hit chance among explosives, this mechanic further increases the Tonkor's effective DPS more than it does for any other explosive weapon since critical headshots deal vastly more damage than critical bodyshots. *The Tonkor's grenades can propel the player a fair distance while jumping and hitting a grenade underneath the player's feet, thus increasing the speed at which the player is propelled with. *Unlike other explosive weapons like the Penta and Ogris, the Tonkor's explosion damage deals only a small, fixed amount of damage against the player, making it safer to use in close-quarters than the aforementioned counterparts. This also facilitates its use as a mobility tool as noted above. *When aiming down using zoom (default ), the Tonkor will display a flashing dotted line that shows the approximate trajectory the grenade will follow when fired. This line will only display the grenade's initial flight path and not any subsequent bounces. *Falling faster than the Tonkor's grenades' speed upon firing will allow the player to jump in midair. *Grenades will come to a complete stop when coming in contact with a body of water. This can turn them into makeshift proximity mines which will only explode when touched or after a few seconds. *Grenades created by Mirage's clones from Hall of Mirrors that are left over after the ability deactivates will cause damage to user if caught in the blast. *Grenades launched by the Tonkor have enough momentum to travel up to 25M after that the user must adjust the angle of aim significantly however this can be offset with the use of Terminal Velocity. Tips *Terminal Velocity will help increase its projectile speed. Trajectory guide when zoomed will adjust with increased flight speed. **Zephyr's Jet Stream increases the grenade projectile flight speed significantly. ***Jet Stream with high Power Strength allows for the projectiles to explode on first ground contact. Along with a maxed Terminal Velocity and maxed Jet Stream, a minimum of 175% power strength is required to have this effect. ***''Without using Terminal Velocity, minimum Power Strength needed is somewhere between '''234%' and 236%, when using Jet Stream. *The Tonkor's self-damage property can be used to increase Vex Armor's buffs when using Chroma. *It is advised to not use punch-through, as it can cause the Tonkor's projectiles to hit enemies without exploding. It also causes the projectiles to bounce/penetrate surfaces unpredictably. *Grenades will immediately explode when impacting the following surfaces, allowing instant high damage to enemies: **Blunt, Bulwark, Decoy, Molt. Trivia *The Grineer text on the side of its barrel translates to "ANM". **Previous design concepts show ("ALL"). http://payload319.cargocollective.com/1/16/538705/8689822/Grineeer_1500.jpg *The Tonkor's breech-loading design is derived from the M79 grenade launcher, albeit with the ability to hold two rounds instead of one. **Oddly, the Tonkor's reload animation appears to consist of loading one grenade instead of two. **It seems that these "grenades" are actually power cells with a built-in launching mechanism. *Previously, the Tonkor was able to launch teammates into the air, and could even move them around while they were channeling stasis-related abilities (Mesa's Peacemaker, Nyx's Absorb, etc.). This was removed to discourage griefing and exploits. **The Tonkor could also knock Hydroid out of Undertow and would damage a friendly Rhino's Iron Skin. Bugs *Frequently, firing without zooming in will make the grenades explode right in front of the gun, causing the player to be launched. Media TonkorCodex.png|Tonkor in Codex. 2015-05-23_00002.jpg|Unloaded Tonkor seen from the bottom Tonkor Concepts.png|Concept Art for the Tonkor. Tenno Reinforcements - Tonkor Tonkor 16.4.3 - Mogamu Lets Max (Warframe) E50 - Tonkor Warframe Tonkor, Riding Those Balls - 6 Forma thequickdraw Warframe Tonkor Warframe Tonkor Only 5 Forma THE ULTIMATE TONKOR - Argon Scope & Firestorm Mod 4 forma - Warframe Patch History }} See also * Penta, the Corpus equivalent. * Torid, the Infested grenade launcher. fr:Tonkor